Miedos
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Y al fin alguien la ama... Con todos los pedazos que le faltan...


_**Capítulo único:**_

**.**

**.**

**MIEDOS**

**.**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

_**La chica de los ojos verdes**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas… A pesar de todo._

**.**

**.**

_**Muñecas**_… Sakura _**odia l**_as muñecas, sobre todo porque le hacen recordar a ella.

Sakura es bonita, no es la mujer más hermosa que vayas a conocer en tu vida pero sus ojos llaman demasiado la atención, su cabello rosa, sedoso y corto, su rostro pálido y maquillado, sus labios rojos, sus ojos verdes, transparentes, penetrantes, _**únicos.**_

Sakura tiene veintidós años, amores olvidados, sueños perdidos y costuras deshechas.

Sakura sonríe porque sabe que algo bueno va a sucederle y cuando acaba de tatuarse su cuarto y último –por ahora- tatuaje en su costilla sabe que las cosas solo podrán _**mejorar.**_

**.**

**.**

_Stay Strong…_

**.**

**.**

―Es que quiero estar sola― Repite y sabe que es _**mentira**_ pero que ya esta _**cansada **_de luchar y llorar y beber y olvidar.

Y Tenten sabe que es _**mentira.**_

―Vamos ¿Qué puedes perder?―

Tenten rebolea sus ojos marrones y Sakura sonríe, aceptando tácitamente.

Desde hace tres meses Tenten sale con un misterioso chico y desde hace una semana le escribe a su mejor amiga todos los días para presentarle al encantador mejor amigo de su novio y a Sakura ya se le acabaron las excusas.

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sakura sale de su casa comienza a arrepentirse con cada paso que da, pero ya es tarde y solo reza que por lo menos su chico no se parezca al de su amiga.

―¿Sakura?―

Ella sonríe con la poca gracia que le queda porque ya la han lastimado _**tantas**_ veces que solo salió con ese chico para que Tenten dejara de acosarla todos los días, da media vuelta y clava sus ojos verdes en él.

―Ah― Suspira ―Eres tú― Comenta asombrada de lo atractivo que es.

Él sonríe mostrando una blanca y reluciente dentadura, sus ojos azules se clavan ella como estudiándola y Sakura esta tan acostumbrada a salir con _**desconocidos **_que solo finge estar bien.

―_**Naruto**_― Murmura y su nombre se escucha tan bien en sus labios rosas.

El sonríe… Ella ya es _**suya.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Te amo…**_

Sakura suspira y asiente y esta vez… _**Es feliz.**_

―Yo también te amo, Naruto―

Porque se siente feliz y viva y Naruto le da todo eso, porque a pesar de ser menor e inmaduro y atropellado y no ser para nada lo que ella está buscando, Sakura lo ama porque la hace sentir como jamás _**nadie**_ la hizo sentir.

Cuando la besa, cuando la abraza, cuando la toca y Sakura ha sentido tantos tactos que pensó que todos eran _**iguales**_ pero jamás pensó sentir algo como lo que siente ahora y se asusta porque no quiere que la lastime o la rompa o simplemente la abandone.

―¿Por qué me amas?― Susurra abrazada al pecho del rubio.

El acaricia su espalda desnuda y observa ese raro escrito en su ante-brazo.

―Porque_** jamás**_ sentí algo como lo que siento por ti― Murmura y ella sonríe… _**Viva.**_

**.**

**.**

Es tarde y hace frío y Sakura solo observa el tatuaje en su ante-brazo.

…_Don´t pray for an easy life, _

_Pray for the strength _

_To endure a hard one…_

Entonces el timbre resuena por toda la casa y Sakura suspire porque ya sabe que vendrá luego.

―Lo siento― Susurra.

Y Sakura escuche un leve sonido y no sabe si sus costuras mal-cocidas están deshaciéndose –de nuevo- o su corazón ya esta _**cansado**_ de luchar y solo le avisa que se le acaba el tiempo.

―Pasa―

El rubio camina lento hasta el dormitorio de la chica, no sin antes saludar a sus suegros y Sakura no logra dar ni dos pasos cuando Naruto la tiene contra la pared devorando sus labios y Sakura sabe que pelean demasiado, que él es algo inmaduro, que ella es muy celosa, que sus amigas –las de él- no la quieren y que ya la han lastimado mucho –lo otros, no Naruto, él _**jamás**_ le haría eso, o al menos es lo que Sakura _**quiere creer**_- pero le basta ver sus ojos azules para saber que Naruto jamás va a lastimarla, porque la ama… _**De verdad.**_

**.**

**.**

―¡Dios, no puedo creer esto!― Chilla, Temari sonríe al ver a su amiga encaprichada el día de su cumpleaños ―Es increíble, es mi cumpleaños y mira la hora y aún no llega― Se queja.

―Tranquila― La calma Temari.

Y Konan llega en su rescate anunciando la llegada del rubio y Sakura sale disparada con todas las ganas de matarlo seguida de su hermana mayor y su mejor amiga y todas las ganas de darle un cachetazo e insultarlo por llegar tarde desaparecen cuando sale de su casa, porque Naruto es un amor y colgó una pancarta gigante frente a su puerta y sonríe como niño chiquito cuando le entrega su regalo y Sakura pierde la noción del tiempo y olvida todo, la llegada tarde o que es su cumpleaños o que sus amigos están viéndolos y solo se concentra en los _**anillos**_ que están en aquella cajita color azul.

―¿Te quieres comprometer conmigo?―

Y Sakura solo asiente porque las palabras en ese momento _**sobran**_…

**.**

**.**

Sakura tiene veintitrés años, costuras deshechas y un noviazgo que se esta yendo a la basura.

―Quizás…― Suspira y deja la frase en el aire porque no quiere decirlo porque duele, porque simplemente quiere esperar un_** poquito**_ más ―Quizás sea mejor terminar― Acaba la frase porque el poquito más ya paso hace _**mucho.**_

Y los ojos azules de Naruto no la miran solo observa alguna parte del parque donde se sentaron a hablar y asiente y Sakura vuelve a oír ese ruido, como algo rajándose, rompiéndose y pronto descubre que es su _**corazón.**_

―Sakura― Murmura y su voz se hace más lejana.

Ella desvía los ojos al cielo, piensa que llueve pero no es agua son sus lágrimas y su corazón se parte en _**tantos pedacitos**_ que Sakura no sabe como juntarlos y solo quiere largarse de ahí.

―Que seas feliz Naruto―

Y lo deja solo y él llora aunque Sakura lo ignore.

―No me dejes―

**.**

**.**

_Cuando un plato se rompe, cuando un florero se estrella contra el suelo produce un fuerte sonido, como algo rompiéndose pero cuando el corazón se rompe el silencio es total, entonces deseas con todas sus fuerzas un sonido, algo, algo que te distraiga de tu dolor pero nada sucede, la gente sigue caminando como si no estuvieras rota, el mundo aún gira y ella aun sigue parada en el mismo lugar… __**Cayéndose a pedazos**__._

**.**

**.**

Sakura es tan bonita, tan rota, tan _**angustiante**_, ha tenido tantos malos amores pero este fue el peor, entonces llora para olvidar y bebe para evitar llorar y no quiere convertirse en una alcohólica como su padre pero el alcohol es lo único que logra hacerla sentir mejor y entonces… _**El tiempo pasa**_.

Y ella sonríe, toma hilo y aguja y cose sus heridas, de prisa y sin mucho cuidado porque esta cansada y ya no quiere estar rota y se rellana de falsas sonrisas y sueños rotos e ingenuas ilusiones mientras imagina que Naruto la llama o la busca y simplemente hace algo pero _**nada pasa**_ y entonces… Sakura avanza, se pinta una sonrisa falsa, la gente solo la observa y nadie parece notar lo destruida que esta.

―Estoy bien― Murmura y Tenten sabe que es mentira porque Neji le dijo que Naruto se comporta como si nada hubiera pasado pero alejado y frio y con los ojos rojos y Sakura tiene los ojos hinchados pero ninguno hace _**nada**_ y eso la enfurece.

―Sakura-―

―¡Que estoy bien!― La corta y Tenten se caya porque Sakura ha comenzado a llorar y ahora solo debe esperar a que se calme.

_**Porque siempre lo hace.**_

**.**

**.**

_Y de repente te había olvidado._

_Ya no recordaba tu aroma._

_Ya no recordaba tus besos._

_Ya no recordaba el sonido de tu voz._

_Ya no me dolías._

_Ya no me desvelabas._

_Ya no me atormentabas._

_Ya eras pasado… Ya te había olvidado. _

**.**

**.**

Las luces la marean, el aroma a alcohol y cigarrillo la adormecen, ya ha pasado un mes desde su ruptura con Naruto y Temari y Tenten la habían arrastrado a aquel pub de mala muerte.

―¡Tequila!― Chillo la rubia y Sakura sonrió.

Las tres amigas bebieron aquel liquido alcohólico y sus ojitos brillaron mientras caminaban al medio de la pista, Sakura sonrió mientras la muisca aumentaba su volumen dejándola sorda, observo a sus amigas, ni siquiera sabia como Tenten había conseguido que su celoso novio la dejara ir a ese baile pero eso ya no le importa, cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, sintió unas manos recorrer su cintura y el pecho masculino se apretujo a su espalda, ella apretó aún más los parpados porque _**no**_ quería ver quien era solo quería disfrutar… De sus besos en el cuello, de su tacto, de su _**aroma.**_

―Y te hiciste ese horrible tatuaje en la espalda―

Y su piel se eriza, mientras él aún observa aquel árbol y aquellas aves adornado –afeando según él- la espalda de _**su**_ chica –porque_**jamás**_ dejo de ser suya- y solo la observa mientras la gente los rodea, las botas de taco que la dejan de su altura, las medias negras hasta la rodillas la hacen lucir alta y sexy -aún más de lo que ya es- y el vestido negro se ajusta a su cuerpo excitándolo de solo verla y su aroma, su aroma a cerezos es lo que más extraño ese interminable mes y entonces se aprovecha, la toca despacio y con dulzura mientras lee aquella frase tatuada junto al árbol de la vida.

_The worst thing is _

_holding on the someone _

_who didn't want to be _

_hold on to…_

Y entonces ella se voltea de prisa, temblando de _**miedo **_que él desaparezca nuevamente pero cuando voltea allí esta, tan varonil y fuerte y Sakura sigue temblando y Naruto no sabe si es por él o por el diminuto vestido negro que ella lleva.

Y de repente… _**Lo recuera**_. Su aroma, sus besos, su voz… Y otra vez comienza a _**doler**_.

―¿Qué quieres de mi?― Susurra y Naruto no logra oírla por la música asique solo la aprieta aún más a su cuerpo.

Sus alientos se mezclan y el rubio clava sus ojos azules en ella, porque la ama así de loca y _**rota **_y bipolar y Sakura no puede olvidarlo, porque lo ama como jamás amo a nadie y sabe que se pelean demasiado, que olvidaron llevarse bien, que ella solo grita y se ciega y él se canso de pelearla por ambos.

―Te amo― Dice el rubio y espera que ella reaccione, que le conteste, que diga algo.

_**Pero nada.**_

Sakura ya no sabe que decir y Naruto se _**rinde**_…

―Esta bien― Acepta resignado y solo da vuelta y se aleja de ella y Sakura se queda en el mismo lugar, en medio de la pista, atontada, asustada, destruida.

―Naruto― Lo llama, él no la escucha ya está demasiado lejos y Sakura al fin reacciona pechando a todo aquel que se le atraviesa mientras sale del pub y lo busca con la mirada ―¡Naruto!― Le grita, él se detiene a medio camino ―Yo también te amo― Murmura y cree haberlo dicho tan bajito que Naruto no lo logró oírla ―Te amo como jamás ame a alguien―

_**Y él sonríe.**_

―Ya no volveré a dejarte ir― Comenta y la abraza con tanta fuerza que Sakura cree que la va a romper y la besa, desesperado y atontado y enamorado y Sakura sonríe contra sus labios… _**Viva.**_

Porque al fin alguien la ama, tal como es ella, con todos los _**pedazos **_que le faltan.

**.**

**.**

_**The end (?...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
